Chuck Norris
|luogo di nascita = Ryan |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Diane Holechek (1958 - 1989) |coniuge 2 = Gena O'Kelly (1998 -) |figli = Mike, Dina, Eric, Dakota Alan e Danilee Kelly }} Chuck Norris è un attore, artista marziale, produttore e sceneggiatore, cantante e scrittore statunitense. Norris ha recitato in molti film d'azione, tra i quali L'urlo di Chen terrorizza anche l'occidente nel quale recita con Bruce Lee. È famoso per aver recitato nella serie televisiva Walker Texas Ranger dal 1995 al 2008. Norris è un devoto cristiano e un politico conservatore. Ha scritto diversi libri sul Cristianesimo e donato numerosi soldi ai candidati e alla causa del Partito Repubblicano. Nel 2007 e nel 2008 ha supportato il Governatore dell'Arkansas, Mike Huckabee alla corsa alle Presidenziali del 2008. Norris scrive inoltre sul sito internet conservatore WorldNetDaily. Biografia Gioventù Chuck Norris è nato a Ryan nell'Oklahoma, figlio della diciottenne Wilma Scarberry e di Ray Norris, un camionista e meccanico. I nonni paterni erano emigrati irlandesi, mentre i genitori della madre erano nativi americani cherokee. Chuck ha due fratelli più giovani, Weiland (deceduto in Vietnam nel 1970 ) e Aaron (un produttore di Hollywood). Quando Norris aveva sedici anni, i suoi genitori divorziarono, e lui andò a vivere con la madre e i fratelli prima a Praire Village (Kansas) e in seguito a Torrance (California). Chuck Norris descrive la sua infanzia come infelice: non era fisicamente dotato, era timido e scolasticamente mediocre. Gli altri ragazzi lo prendevano in giro per la sua mista etnicità e Chuck sognava di trovare un giorno i mezzi per difendersi dai bulli che lo tormentavano. Nella sua autobiografia, Chuck Norris accenna al fatto che suo padre aveva un problema di alcolismo. Era molto legato a suo padre e dichiarò di essere l'unico a provare compassione per quell'uomo, perché "Era giusto com'era, e gli mancava molto". Nel 1958 entrò nella United States Air Force come poliziotto di sicurezza e fu trasferito all'Osan Air Base, in Corea del Sud. Fu proprio in Corea del Sud che Norris acquisì il soprannome di "Chuck" e iniziò il suo allenamento di Tangsudo, un interesse che lo avrebbe portato a diventare cintura nera e, dopo anni di studio e pratica di varie arti marziali, a fondare il Chun Kuk Do ("La via universale"). Quando ritornò negli Stati Uniti, continuò a svolgere le funzioni di AP nella March Air Force Base in California. Fu congedato nell'agosto del 1962. In seguito lavorò per la Northrop Corporation e aprì una catena di scuole di karate e di taekwondo. Tra gli allievi di tali scuole figurano vari personaggi famosi, tra cui Steve McQueen, Chad McQueen, Bob Barker, Priscilla Presley, Donny Osmond e Marie Osmond.http://www.chucknorris.com/html/biog.html Biography page at chucknorris.com La fama Norris fu sconfitto nei suoi primi due tornei di karate e di taekwondo, cadendo al tappeto contro Joe Lewis, Allan Steen e, in due match al campionato internazionale di karate, contro Tony Tulleners; nel campionato di Taekwondo WTF perse contro Joe Pa Son. Dal 1967, Norris iniziò a dimostrare le sue abilità iniziando a vincere incontri importanti di taekwondo e karate contro Skipper Mullins, Arnold Urquidez, Victor Moore, Ron Marchini, Won Su e Steve Sanders. Nel 1968, Norris subì la quinta ed ultima sconfitta della sua carriera, perdendo uno sconvolgente incontro di karate con Louis Delgado. Successivamente, il 24 novembre 1968 ebbe la rivincita su Delgado, vincendo il titolo di campione mondiale dei pesi medi di karate, che conservò per sei anni consecutivi e il titolo di campione del mondo di taekwondo. Nel 1969, vinse la tripla corona di karate per il maggior numero di tornei vinti nell'anno e il premio di combattente dell'anno dalla prestigiosa rivista di taekwondo Black Belt Magazine. Sempre nel 1969, Norris debuttò come attore cinematografico nel film di Dean Martin Missione compiuta stop. Bacioni Matt Helm. Nel giugno 1970, il suo fratello minore Weiland fu ucciso in Vietnam. Anni dopo, Norris dedicò alla sua memoria il suo film Rombo di Tuono. In una dimostrazione di arti marziali a Long Beach, Norris incontrò l'artista marziale Bruce Lee che rispettava e considerava un mito. Nel 1972, recitò nell'indimenticabile film di Bruce Lee, L'urlo di Chen terrorizza anche l'occidente, che ebbe un grande successo e gli permise di iniziare la sua carriera nello star-system. In Asia fu conosciuto principalmente per il suo ruolo in quel film. Nel 1974, McQueen lo incoraggiò per iniziare lezioni di recitazione alla MGM. Chuck Norris si ritirò dall'agonismo con un record di 75 vittorie e 5 sconfitte di karate e 45 vittorie e 8 sconfitte di taekwondo. Il suo primo ruolo da protagonista fu nel 1977 nel film Breaker Breaker, al quale successero altri film, tra cui Commando Black Tiger (1978), The Octagon (1980), Triade chiama canale 6 (1981) e Una magnum per McQuade''che ottennero grandi incassi ai botteghini. Nel 1984, Norris recitò in ''Rombo di tuono, il primo di una serie di film d'azione sui salvataggi di dispersi in Vietnam, prodotti dai cugini israeliani Menahem Golan e Yoram Globus. Nei successivi quattro anni, Norris diventò una star prominente nella Cannon, comparendo in otto film, tra i quali Il codice del silenzio e Delta Force, nei quali fu co-protagonista con Louis Gossett Jr.. Molti dei film citati furono prodotti dal fratello di Chuck Norris, Aaron, come lo furono molti degli episodi di Walker Texas Ranger. Nel 1986 partecipò alla produzione Ruby Spears nel cartone Karate Kommandos. Norris fece storia nel 1997 in quanto fu il primo occidentale ad apparire in un documentario sulla storia del Taekwondo, essendo stato cintura nera ottavo dan. Il 1 giugno 2000 fu premiato dalla Golden Lifetime Achievement della World Karate Union. Walker Texas Ranger ]] Alla fine degli anni ottanta, la Cannon Films fallì e venne acquistata dalla MGM. Norris riprese il ruolo che aveva interpretato in ''Delta Force nel film Delta Force 2: Colombia Connection - Il massacro e recitò in diversi altri film che furono però ignorati prima che egli approddasse alla televisione. Dal 1995 al 2008 recitò nel ruolo del protagonista nella serie televisiva Walker Texas Ranger. Il 17 ottobre 2008 la CBS premiò il film Walker, Texas Ranger: Processo infuocato come "Film del sabato sera della settimana". Il film è il seguito della serie televisiva. Filantropia Oltre che celebre per la sua carriera cinematografica, Chuck Norris è famoso anche come filantropo. Molti sono i suoi contributi ad organizzazioni come Funds for Kids, Veteran's Administration National Salute to Hospitalized Veterans, la United Way e la Make-A-Wish Foundation.Chuck Norris's Faces of Philanthropy profile page. Faces of Philanthropy, accessed December 20, 2010. Si è occupato in prima persona per assicurare ai veterani della Guerra di Corea una pensione e l'assicurazione sanitaria. A causa di questi suoi contributi filantropici e per il suo grande e continuo patriottismo è stato premiato come "Veterano dell'anno" nel 2001. Norris supporta anche la Vijay Amritraj Foundation, una fondazione che si occupa della difesa di vittime di malattie e tragedie in India.Chuck Norris's Charity Work, Events and Causes.Looktothestars.org accessed December 20, 2010. Vita privata Chuck Norris sposò Dianne Holechek il 29 dicembre 1958 e nel 1963 nacque il loro primo figlio, Mike. Nel 1964 Chuck ebbe una figlia, Dina, da una donna con la quale non era sposato.Daily Herald Nel 1965 Chuck e la moglie ebbero un secondo figlio, Eric. Dopo 30 anni di matrimonio, Norris e la moglie divorziarono nel 1988. Il 28 novembre 1998 Chuck sposò la modella Gena O'Kelley, più giovane di lui di 23 anni. Nel 2001 hanno avuto due gemelli: Dakota Alan Norris, un maschio, e Danilee Kelly Norris, una femmina.Gena Norris Notes Chuck Norris è un cristiano,See External Links Drew Marshall Interview ed è l'autore di molti libri sul Cristianesimo, come The Justice Riders. È stato anche in alcune pubblicità televisive per promuovere lo studio della Bibbia e la preghiera nelle scuole pubbliche, oltre agli sforzi per ridurre l'uso della droga. Sul sito WorldNetDaily ha dichiarato di credere nella spiegazione biblica sulla creazione, che coloro che hanno problemi dovrebbero rivolgersi a Gesù e che dire "vero patriota" non si può chiaramente ricondurre a discussioni di religione o di politica. Norris è entrato a far parte del consiglio di amministrazione dei direttori della National Council on Bible Curriculum in Public Schools, un'organizzazione che promuove l'uso della Bibbia e la preghiera nelle scuole pubbliche. Il 28 marzo 2007, il Comandante Gen. James T. Conway durante una cena nella sua residenza di Washington, D.C. ha fatto di Chuck Norris un Marine onorario.Marine Corps Times Il 2 dicembre 2010, Chuck Norris e il fratello Aaron sono sttai inigniti del titolo di Texas Ranger onorari dal Governatore del Texas Rick Perry Pensiero politico Chuck Norris è Repubblicano ed ha sonato oltre 32.000 dollari ai vari candidati Repubblicani e al partito a partire dal 1988. Norris supporta il diritto a possedere un'arma ed è contro public schools condoning homosexuality.WorldNetDaily, Guns, God and gays Nel 2006 ha cominciato a scrivere sul sito internet conservatore WorldNetDaily, parlando di fede, famiglia, libertà, del suo paese e della legge, nonchè di kickboxing. Il 22 ottobre 2007 ha annunciato il suo sostegno al Governatore dell'Arkansas Mike Huckabee nella corsa alle Presidenziali.Mike Huckabee official website Dopo l'elezione del Presidente Barack Obama, Chuck Norris gli scrisse una lettera nella quale, citando la Costituzione degli Stati Uniti, gli chiese di proteggere l'America e la vita degli americani e di non commettere gli stessi errori dei suoi predecessori democratici. Il 18 novembre 2008 esprime il suo consenso alla legge californiana che impedisce i matrimoni tra coppie dello stesso sesso. Chun Kuk Do Chuck Norris creò l'arte marziale Chun Kuk Do, che era basata sul Tangsudo e includeva altre cose da ogni stile di combattimento che conosceva. Come molte altre arti marziali il Chun Kuk Do comprende un codice d'onore e delle regole di vita. Queste regole sono tratte dal codice personale di Chuck Norris, sono le seguenti: * Svilupperò al massimo le mie potenzialità in ogni modo. * Dimenticherò gli errori del passato e farò pressione sulle ambizioni più grandi. * Sarò sempre in uno stato mentale positivo e comunicherò questa sensazione a tutte le persone che incontro. * Lavorerò continuamente per lo sviluppo dell'amore, felicità, lealtà nella mia famiglia e riconoscerò che altro successo non potrà compensare il fallimento nella mia casa. * Cercherò la parte buona in tutte le persone e farò diventare utile questo sentimento. * Se non ho niente di buono da dire riguardo ad una persona, non dirò niente. * Dedicherò così tanto tempo al miglioramento di me stesso che non avrò tempo per criticare gli altri. * Sarò sempre entusiasta per il successo degli altri come lo sono per il mio. * Terrò un atteggiamento di mente aperta verso un punto di vista di un'altra persona, mantenendo come punto fermo quello che so essere veritiero e onesto. * Manterrò rispetto per le autorità e manifesterò questo rispetto sempre. * Rimarrò sempre leale a Dio, il mio paese, la famiglia e i miei amici. * Rimarrò molto orientato per i miei obiettivi in tutta la mia vita perché questo atteggiamento positivo aiuta la mia famiglia, il mio paese e me stesso. Il riconoscimento più importante lo riceve però nel 1997 quando viene nominato Black Belt Grand Master di ottavo grado. Questa rappresenta una delle onorificenze più importanti nel Tae Kwon Do e Chuck Norris è stato il primo occidentale ad ottenerla. Curiosità È alto 1.82 m. È grande amico degli ex Presidenti George Bush e George W. Bush. È anche grande amico degli attori Sylvester Stallone, Robert Duvall, David Carradine, Steve McQueen, Bruce Lee, Sheree J. Wilson, Whoopi Goldberg, Rosie O'Donnell e Clint Eastwood. Filmografia Attore ]] *Missione compiuta stop. Bacioni Matt Helm'' (The Wrecking Crew) (1969) (non accreditato) *''L'urlo di Chen terrorizza anche l'occidente'' (Meng long guo jiang) (1972) *''The Student Teachers'' (1973) *''Massacro a San Francisco'' (Huang mian lao hu) (1974) *''Breaker Breaker'' (Breaker! Breaker! (1977) *''Commando Black Tiger'' (Good Guys Wear Black (1978) *''La polvere degli angeli'' (A Force of One) (1979) *''The Octagon'' (The Octagon) (1980) *''Triade chiama canale 6'' (An Eye for an Eye) (1981) *''Terrore in città'' (Silent Rage) (1982) *''Hong Kong, un posto per morire'' (Forced Vengeance) (1982) *''Una magnum per McQuade'' (Lone Wolf McQuade) (1983) *''Rombo di tuono'' (Missing in Action) (1984) *''Missing in Action 2'' (Missing in Action 2: The Beginning) (1985) *''Il codice del silenzio'' (Code of Silence) (1985) *''Invasion U.S.A.'' (Invasion U.S.A.) (1985) *''Delta Force'' (The Delta Force) (1986) *''Il tempio di fuoco'' (Firewalker) (1986) *''Braddock: Missing in Action III'' (Braddock: Missing in Action III) (1988) *''Un eroe per il terrore'' (Hero and the Terror) (1988) *''Delta Force 2: Colombia Connection - Il massacro'' (Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection) (1990) *''Omicidio incrociato'' (The Hitman) (1991) *''Pugno d'acciaio'' (Sidekicks) (1992) *''Wind in the Wire'' (1993) film TV *''Hellbound - All'inferno e ritorno'' (Hellbound1) (1994) *''Il cane e il poliziotto'' (Top Dog) (1995) *''Walker Texas Ranger'' (1995-2005) Serie TV *''L'ultimo guerriero'' (Forest Warrior) (1996) *''Pericolo nell'ombra'' (1996) *''Walker Texas Ranger 3: Deadly Reunion'' (1996) *''La strada della vendetta'' (1997) *''War Zone'' (1997) *''La vendetta di Logan'' (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) (1998) Film TV *''Più forte ragazzi'' (Martial Law), nell'episodio "Honor Among Strangers" (2000) *''Attacco al presidente'' (The President's Man (2000) Film TV *''Sons of Thunder'' (2001) *''The President's Man - Attacco al centro del potere'' (The President's Man: A Line in the Sand) (2002) Film TV *''Bells of Innocence'' (2003) *''Palle al balzo - Dodgeball'' (Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story) (2004) (Se stesso) *The Cutter (The Cutter) (2005) *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Processo infuocato'' (Walker, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire) (2008) Film TV *''The Cutter 2'' (The Cutter: the revenge) (2010) Film TV anche regista *''I mercenari 2 (The Expendables 2) (2012) Sceneggiatore *Invasion U.S.A.'' (Invasion U.S.A.) (1985) *''Braddock: Missing in Action III'' (Braddock: Missing in Action III) (1988) *''La vendetta di Logan'' (Logan's War: Bound by Honor) (1998) Film TV *''Walker Texas Ranger'' (Walker, Texas Ranger), gli episodi "Il figlio di Thunder 1° parte" (2000), Il figlio di Thunder 2° parte" (2000), "Lucas 1° parte" (2001), "Lucas 2° parte" (2001), "Un ragazzo d'oro" (2005), "Avvocati senza scrupoli" (2005) e "Il cavaliere nero" (2005) *''Sons of Thunder'' (2001) Serie TV *''The Cutter 2 (2010) Produttore *The President's Man - Attacco al centro del potere (2002) *Pugno d'acciaio (1992) *Walker Texas Ranger (2001-2005) 7 episodi (e 9 da produttore esecutivo) *The Cutter 2 ''(2010) Regista *The Cutter 2 Note Norris, Chuck Norris, Chuck